


Let out the Beast

by andamiro (arysthaeniru)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/pseuds/andamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaya's suspicious about why Inui is hanging around his senpai (and boyfriend) all the time. Filled in for the OLD kink meme at LJ: http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/651448.html<br/>(We really need another one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let out the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Devil mode and jealous Kirihara topping Yanagi, ruff angry sex.

Akaya ran out of the changing rooms with a wide grin on his face. Today had been an excellent practise. He’d smashed eight of the OBs to the ground without even breaking a sweat. Sanada-fukubuchou had even _smiled_ at him, which had been seriously weird, but totally awesome as well. But, he was also concerned over what Yanagi-senpai had thought. Because Yanagi-senpai was awesome and well, they were dating. 

And he brought him ice-cream after practise sometimes. The expensive one too, not the cheap kind that Jackal-senpai or Marui-senpai did. They were going for ice-cream today, after english tutoring...and hopefully more, if Yanagi-senpai was willing to get distracted today.

But he stopped short as he saw Yanagi-senpai smiling and waving off Inui-san from Seigaku at the school gates. What was _he_ doing here? That was not cool. He scowled and stomped his way over to his senpai. “What did _he_ want?” he demanded, frowning angrily and pouting. 

Yanagi-senpai didn’t immediately answer, instead choosing to steer him out of the gates, on the walk back to Yanagi-senpai’s house. His face looked more troubled now. “ _What_ did he want?” demanded Akaya again.

“Data.” said Yanagi, quietly. 

“You’re lying.” accused Akaya, immediately. 

Yanagi-senpai turned to look at him, his eyes opening momentarily from their half-lidded gaze. “I assure you, I’m not. He wanted data on whether I wanted to date him. I declined.” Well, duh. Akaya and Yanagi-senpai were already dating. Nobody else was allowed to have Yanagi-senpai!

“But you were smiling when he left.” said Akaya, eyes blazing. “That’s not what you do when you turn someone down! You always look sad when you do that to those fangirls in school!”

Yanagi-senpai looked momentarily amused, before it was wiped away and replaced by his usual (boring) serene expression. “He is my friend. And I arranged to meet him this weekend, that’s all.” He slipped an arm around Akaya, pulling him in closer to his side, for a quick kiss to Akaya’s forehead. “I’m dating you for a reason, Akaya. Have some faith.”

Akaya frowned, as Yanagi-senpai pushed open the door of his house, but relented. “Can you turn on my computer for me?” he asked Akaya, as he slipped into the kitchen. “I’ll get us something to eat.”

“Sure, senpai.” said Akaya, as he trudged up the stairs. He pressed the button on Yanagi-senpai’s old monster, that he refused to replace with a newer version, despite Yukimura-buchou complaining about how slow it was on numerous occasions. Probably the only one who liked Yanagi’s dinosaur was Sanada-fukubuchou, and that’s because the computer was the same age as the third-years and fukubuchou probably had one like this at home, too. 

The computer slowly flickered to life as Akaya pulled his english book out of his schoolbag, along with his manga magazine (which was far more interesting). He pressed on the internet icon. Yanagi-senpai was taking longer than usual, not that Akaya had timed it. He wasn’t that creepy. Not like Inui-san, who would probably time it down to the millisecond or something weird like that. 

Some new type of pocky had come out and that had made the first page of the news feed that was Yanagi’s default page. Akaya groaned internally. Marui-senpai would be unbearable tomorrow. He really hoped that he didn’t have to play a match with him tomorrow. Yukimura-buchou might be nice and spare him the torture....but that was like expecting the earth to start revolving in the other direction. Yukimura took pleasure in watching them squirm. Maybe he even got off on it or something.

“Wonder what Sanada-fukubuchou would think about that.” he said, muttering quietly as he picked up the magazine again. He probably liked it, honestly, fukubuchou was weird like that, especially when it came to buchou. Then he frowned, as a chat screen popped up. It was Inui-san. 

_dataman (17:34): I’ll see you this weekend at 11:34am then, Renji. ;) You said 10:35am, but the probability of you being late just increased by 23.6%._

Akaya’s teeth gritted. What did Inui know about Yanagi-senpai, anyway? Sure, they’d been stupid doubles partners when they were like ten and Yanagi-senpai still had that picture of them playing in Hawaii on his desk, but Akaya was dating him now and that meant that he knew more about Yanagi-senpai! Right?

But...as he looked around Yanagi-senpai’s room...there weren’t any pictures of Akaya. Sure, there were the team photos scattered here and there...but none of Akaya. Heck, there were even pictures of Yukimura-buchou and Sanada-fukubuchou, and Sanada-fukubuchou _hated_ pictures with a vengeance. 

Why..why wasn’t Akaya there? Akaya had three pictures up on his desk alone of he and Yanagi-senpai and waaaaay more in his phone. Did...did Yanagi-senpai not like him as much? W-was Inui-san more in Yanagi’s thoughts than Akaya was?

 _He doesn’t like you._ whispered the ever present voice at the back of his head. The demon grinned madly and Akaya clutched his head in pain as the voice increased in volume. _He likes Inui-san more. He doesn’t love you. Nobody can love you. Only I can love you._

Akaya growled and saw red. 

The moment that Yanagi-senpai came back into the room, with two bottles of juice and sandwiches, Akaya pounced and pinned him against the wall, relishing in the harsh sound that Yanagi-senpai’s head made against the wall. “Do you really love me, or Inui-san?” he asked, knowing that his voice was rough and angry. The devil was laughing in his mind, and it was hard to think beyond that brittle sound. 

Yanagi-senpai looked like he was in pain, and he’d dropped the food to the floor. “Akaya...” he murmured, with a confused frown on his face.

“Answer me, senpai!” he shouted, shaking his shoulders. The devil grinned _He doesn’t love you, he’s having trouble answering, he’s going to lie to you_

“You.” he said, running a hand along Akaya’s cheek, obviously trying to pacify him, but Akaya was too far gone for that. His skin was turning red and the demon had picked up his puppet-strings inside his head. Even senpai’s whisper of, “Always you, Akaya,” wasn’t enough to pacify the demon. 

“Even when I do this?” he asked, as he bit down hard on Yanagi’s neck, almost drawing blood.

Yanagi-senpai gasped, except it wasn’t entirely in pain, His eyes had just rolled backwards. “Even---even--especially when you do that.” he said, his voice breathless. 

Akaya laughed wildly and he was aware it was due to the devil in his mind that was making him to push Yanagi-senpai to his limits. Did Yanagi-senpai really love the devil as much as he loved Akaya? He took away his pressure on Yanagi’s wrists, only to pull off Yanagi’s tie in one smooth motion, that might have accidentally choked him at the beginning. Ooops. Oh well. 

He used the tie to secure Yanagi’s wrists together, ignoring the struggling from his taller lover. He then pulled off the constricting jumper, relishing in hearing some of the stitches snap. The shirt was off next and the buttons went flying. 

“Akaya.” snapped Yanagi, his eyes wide open. “Stop this.” he barked.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Yanagi-senpai.” he mocked, as he bit down hard on Yanagi’s nipples, grinning devilishly as Yanagi groaned and whimpered from it. 

“Akaya, calm down...” said Yanagi, though his voice was raspy. “I don’t want to have sex like-ah- this.” 

“Don’t you?” asked Akaya, aware that his bloodshot eyes and reddening skin must have been a sight to see. He roughly pulled down Yanagi-senpai’s trousers and palmed Yanagi-senpai’s rapidly growing erection. “Because this says otherwise.” 

Yanagi-senpai’s eyes were beautifully angry and in response, Akaya pulled off his own shirt and started rubbing his body against Yanagi’s, biting and suckling Yanagi’s neck. Yanagi-senpai was silent, but his body arching up to meet Akaya’s and the erection that got larger under Akaya’s hands spoke for him. 

“Do you loooove me?” he asked, mockingly, as he licked Yanagi’s ear, pulling off his own trousers, leaving both of them in their boxers. 

“Always.” said Yanagi, his eyes hazy and lidded. 

Akaya growled and pulled down Yanagi’s boxers. Yanagi-senpai was hard, his cock sticking upwards and straining for attention. Akaya grinned cruelly and raked his teeth along it, hard. 

“Nnng, Akaya-” Yanagi looked utterly lost in raptures of pain and ecstasy. Akaya smirked and felt for Yanagi’s opening and slicked up his fingers with his spit, slowly sliding them in and out. 

“Hold still, senpai.” he whispered, the cruel tint to his voice so very noticeable. He really should get some sort of actual lube, but he wanted Yanagi to hurt, to know what the devil felt like. He wanted senpai to realize that this was as much as part of him as cute Akaya was. Would senpai still love that? The smaller part of him that was still Akaya hoped so, but the devil just wanted everyone to hurt, 

He pushed hard up against Yanagi as he finished and smirked widely. “Do you like it like this, senpai?” he asked, rubbing his own erection against Yanagi’s entrance. 

“Akaya....” murmured Yanagi, twirling his fingers to reach Akaya’s hips with difficulty, considering his arms were tied back. It must have hurt to get that far. Good. “You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“I’m not proving anything.” said Akaya, with a smirk. “I’m punishing you. You’re my boyfriend. Not Inui’s.” With that, he pushed his cock into Yanagi, who screwed up his eyes and panted, softly. He clenched a little around Akaya and his teeth were definitely gritted together. It hurt for senpai. But Akaya could feel how senpai was only getting harder, under his body. 

“You secretly like this, don’t you?” asked Akaya, whispering into Yanagi’s ear, biting down on the edge of Yanagi’s ear, just a little harshly. Yanagi just shut his eyes tighter and groaned as Akaya started to move, properly. 

Akaya gripped Yanagi’s shoulders tightly, his nails digging in to make half-moon crescents in Yanagi’s skin, as the feeling intensified and the devil in his head cackled louder and louder, at Yanagi’s slight groans of pain and pleasure. It wasn’t often that Akaya topped, usually Yanagi liked to guide them both and bring Akaya to the heights of pleasure by exploring Akaya’s body. It was different, to be doing this. “Akaya,” muttered Yanagi, as he tried to struggle out of his bonds and match Akaya’s rhythm. 

_Like he’ll say that when it matters._ whispered the devil. _Only I can love you. You’re unlovable._

Akaya smirked, as the devil puppeted his actions. He let it take him. “Ah, ah, ah, I don’t think so, senpai. You’re being punished. Those bonds stay on!” He clawed his nails down Yanagi’s skin, leaving white scratched skin in his wake, and a few droplets of blood. Akaya ran his tongue over the blood, lapping it up, which only served to make Yanagi keen out in pain as Akaya thrusted his hips.

The older boy looked quite irritated to have done this, but Akaya just smirked as he leant forward to harshly kiss Yanagi, biting down on Yanagi’s lip, to draw more blood. Yanagi shuddered under his touch and bucked upwards, as he tossed his head back. “Akaya...” he whispered, in his moment of ecstasy, and he clenched around Akaya’s cock. 

Akaya frowned. There had been no Inui, not like the devil had said. He could feel confusion from both he and the devil. Did...did senpai really care? Was the devil wrong?

 _I’m never wrong!_ the voice protested, but it was becoming more faint. Akaya leant forward to pull at Yanagi-senpai’s bleeding lip, ignoring the slight stickiness between them. Yanagi moaned slightly, though it was faint. But it was definitely with pleasure. 

The red was starting to clear a little, but he was definitely still rock hard. Akaya looped his arms around Yanagi’s neck and rocked into him, with a little more ease, as he bit his way down Yanagi’s neck, leaving angry red marks on Yanagi’s pale skin. “Senpai.” he muttered as he made his way down. “It’s only me, right?”

“Always you.” said Yanagi, inbetween gasps, as Akaya worked on a bite above Yanagi’s biceps. “It’s always you, Akaya.” he said, softly. Akaya’s breath hitched as he reached his climax point and tightened his hands around the back of Yanagi’s neck for just a little bit too long as he came. When he came down from the high, the red in his vision had cleared altogether, and his skin was slowly turning back to it’s usual tanned state. 

Yanagi’s lips curved into a minuscule smile and Akaya, immediately got off Yanagi, hiding his face into his chest. He had...he hadn’t...he couldn’t believe what he’d done. “Untie me, Akaya.” said Yanagi, his voice a little ragged. Akaya, without bringing his eyes up, did just that, his fingers fast as he worked, despite the mess around them. 

As soon as he was done, Akaya pulled back and looked down. How did he...what did he...

It wasn’t like getting mad in tennis. He couldn’t get away with it now, he knew. He felt small tears trickle out of his eyes, despite himself. To his surprise, Yanagi closed his arms around Akaya, in a light hug. He could still see the blood drops on Yanagi’s skin and lips, and the red, red marks of his nails, the tie and his hands. He flinched away from Yanagi’s touch.

“Faith Akaya.” said Yanagi, softly, as he pulled Akaya closer, ignoring Akaya’s slight struggles to get away. “I do love you. You shouldn’t listen to the demon.”

Akaya blinked. “But I hurt you...” he said, leaning into Yanagi’s touch, despite his fear.

Yanagi tilted Akaya’s chin up and softly kissed him. “I might have liked it.” he said, with a slight smirk. “Next time, I’d prefer that without the demon, hmm?”

Akaya blinked as the words registered, before flushing and burying his head in his senpai’s shoulder. “Yanagi-senpai...” he protested. 

“Help me clean up.” said Yanagi, as he got up, wincing a little as he ran his fingers lightly over the scratches. “We still have to finish your english homework.”

How could Yanagi-senpai even think about English homework after that? Akaya pulled a face at his senpai, before getting up and following his lead.


End file.
